The Unknown
by SLioniello
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood believes she's the only one that hasn't had her happy ending and it's killing her. Maybe it's time for her to start getting what she wants. To decide who she really wants to become, she's willing to turn her back on everything she's known and make deals with her most hated enemies. Is she up to the task? - Takes place right after City of Heavenly Fire.


**A/N: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE, STOP READING! This story takes place right at the end of City of Heavenly Fire at Jocelyn and Luke's wedding, except Simon doesn't remember anything about Isabelle. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood watched everyone on the dance floor and tried not to make it look like she was staring. She wasn't doing a very good job. A slow song was playing and all the couples were dancing together. Clary and Jace. Jocelyn and Luke. Bat and Maia. Even Magnus and Alec were dancing together.

It's not fair.

She glanced over at Simon. He was talking to some other girl on the other side of the party. That should be her. She should be the one talking to Simon all night and dancing with him to slow songs and making fun of any other dance moves he would try to show off.

It's not fair.

Just as she was about to look back at the dancers, Simon accidentally knocked over a glass on the table he was leaning on. Isabelle couldn't help but smile. You are such an idiot Simon. She could see his face go red and the other girl started laughing. Simon tried to play it off and laughed along with her, picking up the broken pieces of glass. Isabelle's smile instantly disappeared as she looked back at the other girl. You're an idiot Simon, but you're supposed to be my idiot.

It's not fair.

She had always done what she thought was the right decision. She fought hard for everything she believed in. She sacrificed so much. Everyone got a happy ending. Except her. Except Isabelle Lightwood. This is why she always portrayed herself as someone who didn't deeply care about anyone other than her family. What was the point? They always ended up leaving. Always.

Dammit Simon, why'd you have to get under my skin like this?

Feeling water running down her cheek, Isabelle snapped out of her own little world and realized she was crying. Now you're crying Isabelle. Fantastic. I look and sound like a whiny mundane girl now. I might as well change my name to Clary Fray.

Not able to take it anymore, she left the party and went for a walk by the lake. It was dark and hard to see, but she liked it better that way. When there was light you could see everything. You could imagine and dream about things you were looking at. There was hope. And it was all bullshit. Sure the darkness hid everything from you, but only the things that weren't close to you. The things that were out of your reach. The darkness showed you what you really had.

It's not fair.

"Wow Isabelle. Deep depressing thoughts," she whispered. "And now you're talking to yourself. Yup, its time for another drink. Or seven."

She started walking back to the party when something bright caught her eye in the distance. There was a small fire on the other side of the lake, but there was something strange about the way it flickered in the darkness. Was it…moving?

She was wearing a dress and heels, so she didn't have any weapons. If it came down to a fight, she would have to make do with her body. She should looked back towards the party and knew she should head back and tell someone about it. That was the right thing to do. Then again, look how far 'doing the right thing' has got me.

She ran over to the other side of the lake and slowed as she came within sight of the fire.

She hesitated. What was going on? She really should go get someone. If Alec or Jace saw her doing this alone they would freak. She was out here alone, weaponless, and slightly tipsy. Definitely not the best combination if she had to fight. Go get help Isabelle. It's the right thing to do.

Screw it.

She carefully walked up to the fire and looked down at it. It was a message, the words outlined with fire in the sand. It was for her.

_I agree , it isn't fair. I can change that. Meet me tomorrow. I never give second chances. Don't waste yours._

_Asmodeus_

As soon as she finished reading the message the flames extinguished and the message disappeared without a trace.


End file.
